


Universos

by thechickandtheduck



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Flozmin - Freeform, primeros besos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickandtheduck/pseuds/thechickandtheduck
Summary: Ocho capítulos. Ocho primeros besos que no fueron, pero lo serán. Y Flor y Jazmín.Colección de One-Shots.





	1. Uno

_“Estuvo bueno, como, no sé, terminar mi última noche así de soltera, hablando con vos, tipo con una amiga, ¿no? Como a estas horas, está bueno”._

_“Si, a mi también me gustó, pasar nuestra última noche”._

_“Si, nuestra última noche. Chau”._

_“Chau”._

 

 

El corazón todavía le late a mil por hora.

La taza amarilla la mira casi de manera burlona, pero Jazmín igual extiende la mano para tomarla. La mira, como si allí pudiera encontrar algún tipo de respuesta. Como si en el fondo de ella pudiera leer todas las respuestas que flotan en ese aire cargado que Florencia dejó tras ella. Deja escapar el aire por la boca y no se siente como un alivio, sino como resignación. Se lleva la taza a los labios y toma del té con los ojos cerrados, tratando de probar todos los sabores que pueda en ese instante que se hace infinito.

Tratando de probar a Florencia.

Porque Jazmín sabe, o la parte de ella que ya vio el final de esta historia sabe, que es la única manera en la que va a estar cerca de experimentar algo así. Deja en la taza la marca de su rouge y la invade una sensación horrible, esa que viene acechándola desde hace días, _semanas_ , pero que ahora se siente solida, como una piedra encadenada a su pecho que la empuja para abajo sin hacer fuerza pero allí, presente y dura y real.

Vuelve a mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina y duda. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se pide a si misma levantarse e irse a su casa. Se pide clemencia. Pero solo puede pensar en Flor. Como si todavía estuviera allí con ella, la siente buscarle la boca con los ojos y evitarle la mirada, como quien sabe que solo eso bastará para desatar una pasión imparable. Lo siente porque pasó, y la duda consume a Jazmín hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos. En la punta de los dedos siente la necesidad de hacer algo y no sabe qué.

O peor, sí sabe. Pero no sabe cómo.

Se siente frustrada y ahogada y de repente ya no le importan las formas. Decide darse una última oportunidad y es egoísta, si, pero no sabe cómo no serlo. O tal vez sabe, también, pero está al final del camino.  Siente a sus piernas llevarlas hasta el ascensor como si Jazmín se estuviese mirando desde lejos, desconectada de ese momento pero consumida por una adrenalina que no debería sentirse así de bien, así de liberadora.

Mira la puerta de la habitación de Flor por más tiempo del que querría. La mira porque las piernas le tiemblan y porque aquí se las juega todas. Está de vuelta en ese cuarto iluminado en la casa de su abuela, rodeada por ese olor que todavía no sabe replicar, y, mientras juegan a las damas, Jazmín se da cuenta que se le acaban los movimientos. _“Si vas a hacer algo, lo tenés que hacer ahora”,_ solía decirle su abuela, entre risueña y alentadora.

Porque a Jazmín ahora se le acaban las jugadas, también. Pero va a hacer algo.

Toca en la puerta tres veces y no sabe si la escucha o tan solo la siente moverse del otro lado. Acomoda los hombros, buscando que su cuerpo no la traicione. Flor abre la puerta y en su cara hay una mezcla de emociones que Jazmín ya no puede analizar. Pero hay algo en el aire, en sus ojos, que le dice que la estaba esperando. Los dedos de Flor tiemblan contra la puerta mientras la abre más para permitirle entrar.

Jazmín se queda clavada en el medio de la habitación, absorbiendo el aroma de Florencia. El aire le pesa sobre la piel, le urge rascarse, buscar algún tipo de alivio. No se anima a pensar como Florencia podría ayudarla con eso.

“Me voy a ir a Córdoba”, dice, repitiendo algo que ambas saben pero que evitan, como evitan tantas otras cosas.

“No te tenés que ir”, le pide Flor, todavía parada cerca de la puerta, la distancia entre ellas marcada como un recuerdo físico de lo que está a punto de pasar.

“Sí tengo”, le responde, y la voz la traiciona. Siente esa sensación caliente y solida ubicarse en su garganta, y casi que puede sentir el gusto a la tristeza.

“¿Por qué?” le pregunta Flor y se acerca a ella, pero todavía está lejos. No trata de ocultar la desesperación en su voz y Jazmín siente como el corazón se le estruja. Se le estruja por Flor, y por ella, y por ambas.

“Vos sabés porqué”, le dice, y Flor se acerca más. “Porque estoy enamorada de vos”, agrega. Deja que las palabras se le escapen en un susurro porque para eso fue. Fue para dejar todo en la mesa, fue para darse ese momento de egoísmo que le permita no irse cargando eso tan lindo que siente, pero que le pesa, que le duele.

Flor no dice nada y Jazmín le sonríe mientras siente los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas. “No te estoy pidiendo nada”, le aclara, y parece que las palabras le salen a cuentagotas. “Jamás lo haría. No tengo ningún derecho, tampoco, a decirte esto. Solo necesitaba que lo supieras”, le dice y ahora sí las lagrimas se le escapan. Se mueve para irse, pero siente la mano de Flor sobre su brazo detenerla.

El movimiento es brusco y las acerca mucho, demasiado. Flor le clava la mirada en los labios y Jazmín se siente mareada. Sabe lo que esa mirada significa. Lo sabía en la cocina, y lo sabe ahora. No puede. No puede y no debe, y sin embargo corta la distancia entre ellas para unir sus labios con un movimiento duro, que le duele en los labios y le duele en el corazón.

Flor no está sorprendida. La estaba esperando. Las manos no dejan de temblarle pero la agarra del cuello con fuerza para prolongar el contacto. Jazmín esta congelada sobre sus labios, entre el miedo de moverse y la necesidad de imprimir en su memoria este momento para poder quedarse con él por siempre. Los labios de Flor están secos y ásperos y Jazmín jamás se sintió así, como si perteneciera a algo de esta manera.

Trata de respirarla con la boca, de llenarse de todo lo que Flor le pueda dar,  porque Jazmín ya hace mucho dejó de engañarse. Se separan con un ruido que rompe la tensión de la habitación de una manera inesperada, y entonces se están buscándose otra vez, sus labios moviéndose juntos con desesperación, porque Jazmín lo sabe. Ya no hay más tiempo.

Flor abre la boca y ahora sí, Jazmín la prueba. Detecta en su lengua rastros del té que compartieron. La siente dulce y caliente. La toma de la espalda tratando de acercarla más y Flor se pone en puntitas de pie, tomándola del pelo con fuerza, incrustando sus dedos en uno de sus rodetes. Tambalean juntas, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

No les alcanza.

Una de sus manos se ubica en la mejilla de Flor. Jazmín quiere sentirla. Deja que su pulgar le regale caricias, y la suavidad de su toque parece desacelerar a Flor, quien se separa apenas de ella para dejarle besitos cortos en los labios. “Te quiero”, le dice, y Jazmín no puedo pensar. No puede pensar entonces vuelve a besarla con fuerza, con la boca abierta, con la lengua y con los dientes y con todo ese amor que se le desborda. Su otra mano baja hasta tomar a Flor de la cintura. La siente vibrar contra ella. “Te quiero”, vuelve a decirle Flor, y ahora sus manos le buscan el uniforme. Con torpeza, pero firme.

Y Jazmín sabe que tiene que parar. Porque Florencia se va a casar.

Se separa de ella con dificultad. Flor, todavía con los ojos cerrados, la busca con sus labios, pero Jazmín se aleja. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, totalmente abrumada y con un deseo que tiene que contener. “Te vas a casar”, le dice a Flor y recién ahí la chica abre los ojos. “No podemos…no podemos”, repite. Porque no es justo para Dani, ni para Flor, ni para ella. Nada es justo.

“Yo…”

“No tendría que haber venido”, la corta, pero no se arrepiente. Si le va a doler, que le duela con todo.

Flor niega con la cabeza, pero no se mueve. Están las dos otra vez congeladas. Jazmín se permite mirarla, verla así como está, el desastre más hermoso que haya visto en su vida. Con el pelo revuelto y la campera caída y toda manchada, manchada de Jazmín. Se muerde la lengua para no decir nada, porque ya nada que diga va a hacer que esto sea menos doloroso de lo que es.

“No puedo”, le dice Flor, y Jazmín no sabe de lo que está hablando, así que solo la mira. La mira porque la quiere y ya la extraña. La mira porque no puede entender cómo va a hacer para armar una vida donde no la este mirando. La mira porque puede, aunque sea por algunos momentos más, mirarla.

“No puedo, Jaz”, vuelve a decir, y a Jazmín le duele. Le duele porque cree que ahora sí sabe a lo que se refiere.

“Lo último que yo quiero…” arranca, con la voz áspera, pero Florencia la corta.

“No puedo casarme”, le dice. “No quiero casarme”, refuerza. “No quiero casarme, Jaz”.

Y Jazmín la mira. La mira y la mira y la mira.


	2. Dos

_“Mirá, Flor, yo lo único que quiero es que vos seas feliz. Eso solo”._

_“Yo también. Quiero que vos seas feliz”._

 

 

La calidez de Jazmín la envuelve por todos lados. Es como su propia burbuja de…

Flor no sabe bien de qué, pero es algo lindo, cálido, que la hace sentir tan segura que se olvida de respirar, pero no se ahoga. Jazmín siempre huele bien. Jazmín siempre sabe abrazarla como ella necesita, como si pudiera distinguir qué clase de abrazo va a lograr tranquilizarla, o ponerla en eje, o simplemente volverla loca de algo que Flor tampoco puede nombrar.

No para de pensar. Piensa en Eva y como la miraba a Miranda, porque se ve reflejada en como ella misma mira a Jazmín. Con deseo, la mira con deseo. Pero nunca así, en frente de todos. Le pesa la máscara que debe usar. Esa mascara que nadie más que ella misma se impone. Esa mascara que la hace tapar algo tan bonito, algo que le hace tan bien, algo que la tiene noches enteras dando vuelta.

Se separa de Jazmín con lentitud, pero se queda allí, en su espacio. Jazmín le esquiva la mirada y Flor sabe que lo hace para no incomodarla. Porque sabe que si Jazmín la mira, entonces van a inundar el momento con esa clase de tensión que todavía no pueden resolver. Flor lo sabe y Jazmín también. Pero de repente, o tal vez no, no de repente, tal vez es tan solo la conclusión lógica a todo lo que está pasando, el paso siguiente, lo único que puede hacer, pero entonces Flor ya no quiere andar evitando.

“Mirame”, le pide con un hilo de voz, todavía ahí, tan cerquita que puede contar las pestañas de Jazmín.

Y Jazmín la mira. Levanta la cabeza y a Flor la abruma la proximidad y la enloquece poder verla así, desde arriba, porque Jazmín nunca se paró. Y lo que iba a pasar, pasa. La tensión las envuelve como una niebla pesada que no las deja ver, pero que les permite dejar todo al descubierto. Los ojos de Jazmín clavados en ella le aflojan las piernas. El momento se extiende entre ellas esperando que alguna de las dos lo rompa.

No va a ser Flor.

Llegó hasta acá. Y de ahí no se va a mover. Jazmín tampoco parece querer ser quien tome esa decisión. Lo cual las deja a ambas en un momento de indefinición, porque ninguna se mueve para atrás, pero tampoco para adelante. Jazmín deja escapar aire por la boca y le pega de lleno a Flor. Es eso, más que todo lo demás, lo que la hace poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Jazmín y unir sus labios contra los de ella.

Es un chispazo. El contacto dura menos de un segundo y Flor está segura de que agarró menos labio de lo pretendido. Se siente de nuevo una adolescente, tratando de robar un beso desde el miedo y la inexperiencia. Se quiere morir. Abre los ojos para verla a Jazmín mirándola con una expresión lejana, como si no estuviera allí con ella. Su primer instinto es correr, pero Jazmín la toma de los brazos con suavidad y se para, para que Flor otra vez tenga que mirarla desde abajo.

Están más cerca que antes. Respiran el mismo aire y por momento a Flor le alcanza para poder tranquilizar a su corazón, que late en su pecho con una fuerza de la que Flor no se creía capaz. Jazmín le mira los labios y no está escondiendo nada. No está usando ninguna mascara. Entonces Flor se anima otra vez, acortando la distancia con una lentitud increíble hasta que sus labios tocan por completo los de Jazmín, suaves, tibios. Presiona contra ella con firmeza al tiempo que deja sus uñas clavarse contra sus hombros. Se queda así, quieta por varios segundos y, esta vez, cuando se separa de Jazmín, lo hace con la misma lentitud, aprovechando el contacto hasta el último segundo.

Deja escapar un suspiro, pero no suelta a Jazmín. La mira pasar su lengua por los labios como quien se prepara para probar algo rico y no puede evitar volver a juntar sus labios. Siente la humedad caliente en ellos y se anima a mover sus propios labios sobre los de Jazmín. Son caricias que enseguida Jazmín responde, tomándola de la cara con una suavidad que en cualquier otro momento la hubiera desarmado, pero ahora ya no tiene sentido, porque a Flor ya se le cayeron todas las barreras, las armaduras, las mascaras.

Sus labios se mueven en sincronía, lento, sin apuro, aprendiendo de esa suavidad que se encuentra en la otra. Flor deja que la punta de su lengua toque el labio inferior de Jazmín, y ella la busca con su boca para mantenerla así. La agarra del cuello, y repite el movimiento hasta que Jazmín envuelve la calidez de su lengua con la de ella.

Los ruidos de los besos le llenan los odios a Flor, la desesperan de la mejor manera. Jazmín suspira dentro de su boca y Flor la acerca más, aunque ya parece imposible tenerla más cerca. Se alejan apenas y Flor se permite pasar su dedo índice por los labios mojados de Jazmín. Jazmín la busca para depositarle un beso justo ahí y Flor la tiene que volver a besar, manteniendo esa lentitud que no hace más que aumentar la fricción que Flor quiere sentir en todo su cuerpo.

Es ese pensamiento, sin embargo, lo que la termina sacando del momento. Se aleja de Jazmín y deja de tocarla por completo y siente el pánico comenzar a subirle por todos lados. “Perdón”, dice, con la voz ronca. “ _Hmm_. Perdón”.

“No, no”, le dice Jazmín, quien hace la mímica de querer tocarla pero no lo hace. “No me pidas disculpas si eso fue re lindo, Flor”.

Las palabras de Jazmín la frenan en su frenesí de emociones y se permite mirarla ahora, con el labial corrido y los ojos llenos de algo hermoso. “Si. Fue lindo, si”, dice y se permite una pequeña sonrisa. Pero le dura eso mismo, el suspiro que deja escapar Jazmín de su boca, porque después se siente otra vez caer en esa sensación abrumadora que no la deja pensar ni le permite sentir.

“Me tengo que ir”, le dice, con una mueca en su cara que es tanto _perdón_ como _gracias_. Jazmín no trata de detenerla y Flor respira. Respira y se va.


	3. Tres

_“¿Por qué? No, no te vayas, Jaz, por favor, te necesito, necesito que te quedes acá conmigo…”_

_“Flor, no para no me hagas esto, te lo pido por favor”._

_“Por favor, quedate, por favor”._

_“No puedo quedarme”._

_“¿Por qué?”_

_“No me puedo quedar, de verdad te digo, no me la hagas difícil”._

 

 

Jazmín grita el nombre de Flor hasta que la ve detenerse a mitad de cuadra. La cabeza le gira en diez mil direcciones hasta que la chica se da vuelta y deshace el camino que acababa de hacer para volver hasta donde Jazmín se encuentra parada. Están las dos llorando y es algo patético, sí. Jazmín no termina de entender cómo llegaron a ese punto, pero calcula que era inevitable.

“Necesito llamar a mi hermana y no tengo más batería…” empieza Flor, y Jazmín la nota peleando una guerra interna de la cual no puede participar.

“Vamos arriba”, le contesta de inmediato. “Te presto el teléfono y te doy un poquito de agua”.

El departamento de Jazmín ya está prácticamente vacío. Le golpea en el pecho, entrar con Flor y verlo así, de repente tan grande y tan frío. Le quedan los vasos, por lo menos, y Jazmín le tiene que servir agua de la canilla porque ya se llevaron la heladera. No hay sillas, así que su intención de invitar a Flor a sentarse se le muere en la punta de la lengua. Flor acepta el agua pero no la mira, y Jazmín tiene ganas de seguir llorando por varias horas más.

“Gracias”, le dice con la voz chiquita y se deja caer en el piso, con la espalda contra la puerta. Jazmín se acerca hasta que puede ocupar un lugar en el piso a su lado. “No sé porqué vine”, le admite Flor, y Jazmín ya lo sabe. La parte al medio verla así, con esa confusión y con todo el quilombo que tiene encima. Y esta vez no sabe qué decir.

Se quedan en silencio por varios minutos, mirando para adelante mientras Flor termina de tomar el agua. Cuando se la termina, apoya el vaso en el piso, del lado que no está ocupado por Jazmín. “Hago todo mal”, admite Flor, y Jazmín no puede soportar el tono de derrota en su voz.

“No”, le responde Jazmín, con la voz firme. No quiere que quede ningún lugar a dudas, aunque sabe que no va a alcanzar.

“Lo cagué a Dani. Decepcioné a todos…”

“A nadie decepcionaste, Florencia…”

“Ahora te pierdo a vos. _Hmm_ ”, dice y mas lagrimas caen por su cara mientras su hombro se mueve de arriba abajo con violencia. Jazmín trata de tomarla entre sus brazos, pero le es imposible, así que opta por poner las manos sobre sus mejillas, tratándola con cuidado e indicándole sin decirlo que la mire.

“A mí nunca me vas a perder”, le dice, porque es la verdad.

“Pero te vas”, le responde, y también es la verdad. Jazmín no sabe que decir. “Te vas por mi culpa”.

“No”, dice Jazmín, otra vez con la voz firme. “Vos solo sos cosas lindas”.

Flor deja escapar una risa irónica de sus labios y niega con la cabeza. “¿Entonces por qué te vas?”

“Sabés porque me voy”.

“Pero no me casé”, le responde Flor, y a Jazmín se le viene el mundo encima. Porque sabe que eso no cambia nada. A menos que eso cambie todo. No aparta sus manos de la carita de Flor mientras piensa, a mil por hora, con el corazón en la boca.

“¿Por qué no te casaste?” pregunta después de lo que parece una eternidad, con la voz cortita, y sin saber si tiene algún derecho a preguntar eso. Flor la mira, con los ojitos mojados y la boca abierta, vulnerable, y le entrega eso, ese pedacito de ella que se encuentra completamente abierta.

“No estoy enamorada de Dani”, dice, y a Jazmín no la sorprende la admisión. “Y porque…no paro de pensar en vos”. Y entonces las dos respiran al mismo tiempo. Jazmín no se anima ni a hablar, ni a moverse. “Sos lo primero en lo que pienso cuando me levanto y lo último que pienso antes de irme a dormir. Si estoy triste, te pienso y me tranquilizo. Si estoy contenta, te pienso porque quiero compartir todo lo lindo con vos. Estás en todos lados y no quiero que no estés. Te pienso porque te quiero. Y porque…es más que eso. Es más que eso. Sos lo más lindo que me pasó en la vida. Y sos…sos linda”.

Y entonces Jazmín la besa.

Al momento que sus labios se tocan, se convierte en un beso hambriento. No hay tiempo para ningún tipo de delicadeza cuando Flor la recibe con la boca abierta y las manos en su pelo. Jazmín le muerde el labio, apaciguando luego con su lengua. Se besan fuerte y desprolijo y con tantas ganas que Jazmín le permite a sus dos manos recorrerle toda la espalda a Flor. Se concentra en la parte donde su piel esta al descubierto, y siente los escalofríos que sus caricias provocan en la piel de Flor.

Flor la muerde, fuerte, y Jazmín la siente inclinarse sobre ella, buscando estar más cerca. Y porque su cerebro ya no está al mando, Jazmín usa su agarre en la espalda de Flor y, con una mano sobre el piso, la empuja hasta que choca con las baldosas frías del departamento vacío. Flor deja escapar un ruido lleno de sorpresa, pero no pierde tiempo en tomarla de los brazos para acomodar a Jazmín arriba de ella.

Se besan con tanta fuerza que Jazmín piensa que están a punto de empezar un incendio. Y que se queme todo, que se queme todo, piensa Jazmín mientras abandona la boca de Flor para dejarle besos en el cuello, usando su lengua para marcarla por siempre, porque eso que está pasando entre ellas tiene para largo. Flor deja escapar un gemido y la agarra del cuello para volverla a su boca. Pasa su lengua por los labios de Jazmín con un abandono que habla de deseo.

Se besan con las bocas abiertas y una mano de Jazmín termina enredada en un pedazo de tul del vestido de Flor y entonces se frena, por un segundo desconcertada. “Rompelo”, le pide Flor, con la voz que no suena como la suya y los ojos oscuros. “Rompelo todo, hacelo mierda”, le dice, y mueve sus caderas hacia adelante para que choquen contra las de Jazmín. Entonces Jazmín tira de la tela hasta que se desprende del vestido y se vuelven a besar.

Y tira de otro pedazo, y del cinturón, y esas perlas que acompañan el diseño chocan contra el piso y se escapan por todos lados y no se dejan de besar. No se dejan de besar, ni de tocar, en el piso del departamento vacío de Jazmín.


	4. Cuatro

_“Que si yo tuviera la plata, ¿no? y no tuviera que esperar los seis meses para heredar, ¿vos te escaparías conmigo?”_

_“No”._

_“¿No?”_

_“No”._

_“¿Por?”_

_“Porque no, Flor, porque yo no quiero escaparme con vos, ¿okey? Yo entiendo perfecto que vos, bueno, no me quieras sentar en una mesa y presentarme a tus amigos, así como Dani hizo con vos. Pero yo no me quiero escapar para que nadie sepa de vos y de mí. Yo no soy así”._

 

 

“Jaz, _hmm_ , Jaz, ¡espera!”, le grita, alcanzándola justo cuando está por entrar al vestuario.

“No estoy enojada, Flor”, le responde Jazmín, y su voz no denota enojo para nada, pero si una cierta frustración, algo de cansancio, un dejo de tristeza que a Flor le hace mal. La ve abrir la puerta y perderse de su vista y así se queda por varios segundos, hasta que parece volver a reaccionar y la sigue por la puerta.

Jazmín ya se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme y está usando esa remera blanca y cortita que hace que Flor no pueda hacer otra cosa que mirarle el abdomen. “No estoy enojada, Flor, de verdad”, vuelve a decir Jazmín cuando la ve ahí parada, ignorando por completo que Flor se quedó colgada mirándola.

“No te quise ofender”, le dice, nerviosa.

“Ya sé. Y no lo hiciste”, le responde y su voz ahora se siente más cercana. Le regala una media sonrisa, pero todavía hay una tristeza que las envuelve y Flor no soporta más. Se acerca a Jazmín hasta quedar a solo unos pasos de distancia.

“Soy una cagona”, admite.

Jazmín deja escapar una risa pequeña, afectuosa, pero Flor no puede evitar notar que no la contradice. “Yo entiendo que vos…” pero se detiene, pensando. “Yo no quiero que vos seas nada que no quieras ser. Y yo tampoco quiero ser algo que no quiero ser. Y a veces pasa, que…no sé. Pero no estoy enojada, y tampoco estoy ofendida”.

“Yo no quise decir…”

“No importa, Flor, de verdad. Está todo bien. Fue un día largo. Me quisiera terminar de cambiar para irme a casa”.

“Si, obvio, bueno”, le responde Flor, quien igual siente que no está todo bien. Da dos pasos en la dirección de la puerta y se detiene. Ella tampoco quiere esconderse, no en realidad, pero es la única manera en que sabe manejarse ahora. Suspira, sintiendo la mirada de Jazmín en su nuca. Se da vuelta para poder mirarla otra vez.

“Lo que te dije hoy a la mañana es verdad. _Hmm_ ”. Jazmín no le dice nada y Flor entiende que no sabe qué. Ella tampoco sabe que espera que le conteste. “Pienso un montón en todo lo que vivimos juntas”, continúa, sin saber que es realmente a dónde quiere llegar. “Y a mí me encantaría irme a algún lado lindo con vos porque me encanta hacer cualquier cosa con vos. Y no me quiero escapar”, dice, y no es del todo verdad.

“Flor…”

“O sí. Tenés razón. No me animo a…” se corta, sintiendo que está haciendo todo peor. Levanta el hombro con fuerza y chasquea los dedos tres veces y Jazmín se acerca y a Flor todo le da tanta vergüenza que termina de cortar la distancia entre ambas y la abraza, para así poder esconder su cara en el cuello de Jazmín y no tener que seguir con este desastre.

Jazmín la recibe con la suavidad que el movimiento inicial de Flor no tuvo y Flor apreta fuerte los ojos. Se quedan así por un largo tiempo, y Flor sabe que hay algo de injusto en buscar el consuelo de Jazmín en ese momento. Cuando se separan, las dos dan un paso atrás, sincronizadas. “Está todo bien”, le vuelve a decir Jazmín. “Yo siempre voy ser tu amiga”, continua. “Y lo que yo te dije antes también es verdad. Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar”, termina, y es triste. Flor entiende que Jazmín no está enojada, ni ofendida, pero si está triste.

Jazmín le sonríe, una de esas sonrisas apretadas pero no por eso menos honestas que a veces le regala. Se acerca a ella y Flor sabe que le va a dejar un beso en la mejilla, de esos que le dejan una marca de rouge que Flor nunca quiere borrar. La besa con ruido, como siempre, y Flor tiene el presentimiento de que esta es la manera de Jazmín de mostrarle eso que se está perdiendo por no animarse a dar el salto.

Es un poco ese pensamiento, y el perfume de Jazmín que ahora la envuelve por completo, que impulsan a Flor a lanzarse hacia adelante y dejar su propio beso en la mejilla de Jazmín. Lo hace rápido, casi un contacto fantasma, y cuando se aleja, puede ver una mueca de sorpresa en la cara de Jazmín. Siempre es un triunfo para Flor lograr eso. Le sonríe con algo de timidez y Jazmín le devuelve el gesto.

Se siente mucho más valiente que hace un rato, en ese vestuario mal iluminado y en la cercanía de Jazmín. Vuelve a acercarse para dejarle otro beso allí, con una mano en el hombro de Jazmín y sus labios que esta vez prolongan el contacto por un largo rato, llenándose de la suavidad de la piel de Jazmín y tratando de dejar su propia marca.

Se aleja con cuidado hasta quedar frente a frente con Jazmín. Y porque cuando Florencia es impulsiva, también es valiente, se permite chocar su nariz contra la de Jazmín en un gesto tierno, dulce, y por sobre todo, íntimo, muy íntimo. Jazmín lo recibe con los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa y Florencia siente como sus piernas le tiemblan. Vive en ese momento por unos cuantos segundos, tratando de borrar sus miedos aunque sea por un rato.

Jazmín abre los ojos y se comienza a alejar y entonces Flor entra en pánico. Porque quiere quedarse ahí un ratito más, en ese espacio que crearon de la nada misma, de la confusión y la tristeza y esas cosas que no se dicen pero que cada vez les pesan más. Se inclina otra vez y captura los labios de Jazmín entre los suyos por un segundo que le alcanza para limpiar todos sus miedos de un tirón.

Se aleja de ella y entonces el hechizo se rompe. Porque Florencia acaba de estamparle a Jazmín un beso en el medio de la boca y no está lista. No está lista, más allá de que su cuerpo le grite que vuelva a hacerlo. Que la bese otra vez y que la bese bien, como se besa a alguien que se quiere. El pánico vuelve a atacarla y esta vez es otro tipo de pánico, ese que conoce como el enemigo silencioso que es.

Jazmín la mira con una expresión en la cara que es indescifrable y por una vez Flor está aliviada de no saber que esconde detrás de sus ojos. Es irónico, lo que está por pasar, dado la charla que las llevó hasta este momento. “Me tengo que ir”, le dice a Jazmín y luego lo hace, se va. Se escapa. Y lo hace sola, sin Jazmín.


	5. Cinco

_“Te estoy diciendo esto, esto que te estoy diciendo: que te quiero y que me gusta como sos y que si vos estás bien siendo como sos entonces bueno, yo también estoy bien”._

_“Bueno, no, perdón si reaccioné re mal, lo que pasa es que es como que me anulo, ¿viste? con ese tema y me pongo así como a la defensiva, pero, nada, perdón._ Hmm _”._

_“Te perdono”._

 

 

Jazmín se acerca a ella y es con intensión. La mira y Flor mueve las rodillas con una mezcla de nervios y anticipación. Quedan paradas tan cerca que Flor no puede evitar mirarle los labios. Jazmín le está abriendo una puerta. Pero sabe que depende de ella entrar, dar el paso. Siente la mirada de Jazmín en sus propios labios y Flor tiene tantas ganas de besarla que debería simplemente…besarla.

Se acerca más y Jazmín la espera. Una parte del cerebro de Flor le recuerda a los gritos que están en el medio de la calle, donde cualquiera podría verlas. La voz es tan fuerte que Flor casi le hace caso, pero estar tan cerca de Jazmín hace que el empuje magnético que tiene la chica sobre ella borre todo lo demás. Entonces Flor respira, porque siente que hace varios minutos que no lo hace.

Jazmín cerró los ojos. La está esperando y Flor no recuerda nunca haber recibido una invitación tan irresistible. Se acerca hasta que golpea torpemente la nariz de Jazmín con la suya. La respira allí, cerca de ella e irradiando calor. Una de sus manos se apoya sobre la muñeca del brazo de Jazmín que está sobre el manubrio de su bicicleta. Le está pidiendo que la aguante un poquito más, que se quede mientras Flor se termina de recargar de coraje.

Va a besarla. Ya no hay vuelta atrás y el saberlo tan claro en su mente le regala una tranquilidad que no pensó encontraría en ese momento. Con una delicadeza que solo se merece Jazmín, Flor roza sus labios contra los suyos por primera vez y el mundo se detiene, o explota, o simplemente nunca existió, realmente no importa, porque ese toque alcanza para que Jazmín presione contra ella y el beso sea eso, un beso.

Jazmín mueve sus labios sobre los suyos y Flor responde inmediatamente, movimiento por movimiento pese a que están desincronizadas. No importa, realmente, porque ambas parecen dispuestas a besarse hasta que hayan encontrado el ritmo perfecto. Flor posa su mano libre sobre el hombro de Jazmín y las tachas de su campera están frías, contrastando con el calor que ahora siente Flor por todo el cuerpo.

No la sorprende, no realmente, sentirse así. Mueve la cabeza para intentar profundizar el beso y con la punta de la lengua toca el labio inferior de Jazmín. Eso parece ser suficiente y entonces se están besando con pasión. Jazmín todavía no la está tocando con ninguna de sus manos y sin embargo Flor la siente por todo el cuerpo. Se siente prendida fuego de arriba abajo y tiene el pensamiento fugaz de pedirle a Jazmín que vayan a su casa en ese mismo instante para poder aliviar todo ese calor.

Entonces Jazmín posa una de sus manos en su espalda y Flor entiende con claridad que lo haría, totalmente, pedirle eso. La asusta la intensidad de lo que está sintiendo, pero, de vuelta, no la sorprende. Comienza a bajar la intensidad del beso y Jazmín la entiende, perfectamente, porque ahora si están sincronizadas. Ahora se besan despacito, casi inocentemente pero no, con una sensualidad que es casi pegajosa. Flor todavía la agarra de la muñeca con una fuerza que traiciona sus miedos.

Se separan varios segundos después, con un ruido que a Flor le va a rebotar por la cabeza durante varios días. Es hermoso y es de ellas.

Jazmín le sonríe al tiempo que levanta la mano para pasar su pulgar por los labios, limpiándola de labial, asume Flor, quien no puede pensar más allá  de ese momento. Y entonces todo el mundo vuelve a ser parte de ese momento, Flor puede escuchar el ruido de los autos, el olor de algún puestito de carne que pasaron un rato antes y le pareció asqueroso.

El mundo entra en escena, otra vez, y con él, todo eso que Florencia teme.


	6. Seis

_“Ay, por favor, Jazmín, decime que pasó”._

_“Pará, tranquilízate, no pasó nada, ya está”._

_“No, pero no me puedo tranquilizar, sino me decís que pasó”._

_“Basta, basta”._

_“No, que no puedo parar porque me hace mal que no me lo digas”._

_“A mí me hace mal verte…”_

_“Explicame”._

_“No pasó nada, basta._

_“Pero que no quiero que te pase nada malo”._

_“No me va a pasar nada malo a mí, quedate tranquila”._

_“Porque no quiero que nadie nos separe, Jaz”._

_“Nadie nos va a separar, basta”._

_“Yo te quiero”._

_“¿Si?”_

_“Si, que te quiero”._

_“Yo también te quiero. No, no, no, no te golpees. No te golpees más. Basta”._

 

 

Pasan varios minutos hasta que Flor puede calmar su respiración. Su corazón, sin embargo, sigue latiendo con fuerza, por diferentes motivos ahora. Porque sigue sintiendo algo de la desesperación que sintió al entrar a esa cocina, y ahora se le suma una desesperación diferente, una que tiene que ver con lo que acaba de pasar, con esa confesión camuflada, tal vez, que Flor acaba de hacer y sabe que Jazmín entendió a la perfección.

No la quiere soltar entonces la agarra con más fuerza, empujando su cuerpo contra el de Jazmín todo lo que es físicamente posible. Ahí se siente a gusto. Ahí se siente cuidada. Ahí se siente respetada y admirada y querida y no queda ni una fibra en el cuerpo de Flor que quiera seguir mintiéndose, por lo menos no hoy.

Se separa de Jazmín apenas para buscar su mirada y le cuesta enfocarse en ella. El verde de los ojos de Jazmín está encendido y Flor siente una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo entero. No puede esperar más. Mueve sus brazos para tomar la cara de Jazmín entre sus manos y embiste contra ella con su boca. El movimiento es tan repentino que Flor golpea sus dientes contra los de Jazmín con poca gracia.

Jazmín se sorprende y la fuerza hace que retroceda un par de pasos, pero sus brazos se mantienen firmes alrededor del cuerpo de Flor. Le toma un par de segundos entender lo que está pasando. A Flor no le alcanza con nada de lo que está pasando, sin embargo, y clava los dientes en el labio inferior de Jazmín, tirando de él hasta que lo suelta y Jazmín deja escapar un sonido áspero de su boca.

Jazmín vuelve a buscarla con la boca abierta y Flor responde con su lengua, queriendo sentirla todo lo que sea posible. Está agitada y la necesita. Necesita a Jazmín de tantas formas diferentes que no sabe cómo empezar. Pero empieza así, besándola desprolijo, tratando de consumirla. Jazmín dar tres pasos hacia adelante y de pronto la espalda de Flor choca contra la mesada.

“Te quiero”, vuelve a decir contra los labios de Jazmín, probando el peso de las palabras contra ella. Es una admisión que la deja desnuda, porque minutos antes lo dijo por primera vez con la intención de que significase eso que nunca antes había tratado de verbalizar.

“Yo también”, le dice Jazmín y la besa por unos segundos más antes de separarse de ella. Le regala un beso corto pero igual de desesperado que los demás y apoya su frente contra la de Flor. “¿Estás bien?” le pregunta sin abrir los ojos y su voz le sale toda temblorosa.

“Si”, le responde Flor, y por un momento no está segura si la palabra salió de su boca o no.

Jazmín asiente, todavía manteniendo sus frentes presionadas, y le da la sensación Flor de que tal vez este algo abrumada. Ella lo está, eso es seguro, y agradece todavía estar entre los brazos de Jazmín, porque no está segura de poder mantenerse en pie si la llegara a soltar. Es el primer momento de calma desde que entró a la cocina, y Flor quiere hacerlo durar por un ratito más, pero sabe que no va a poder lograrlo cuando su cuerpo vuelve a manifestarse involuntariamente.

“ _Vulva seductora_ ”, deja escapar y mueve la cabeza de lado. Jazmín la suelta para darle algo de espacio, pero levanta una de sus manos para tomar su mejilla y la presiona contra su piel con fuerza.

“Está todo bien, Flor”, le dice en un susurro. Le acomoda el flequillo y recién ahí Flor entiende de la intimidad que ese gesto conlleva, ese gesto que Jazmín tiene para con ella desde hace meses y que Flor acepta con toda la naturalidad del mundo y que la hace sentir siempre tan…linda.

Deja escapar una bocanada grande de aire y tiene el impulso de volver a besar a Jazmín. Entonces lo hace. Otra vez arremete contra ella y querría ser más suave, pero no puede otra cosa que besarla como si se estuviera por quedar sin tiempo. Jazmín vuelve a presionar contra ella y Flor siente el filo de la mesada clavarse con fuerza en lo bajo de su espalda, pero no le importa.

Hay un ruido a la distancia, algo a lo lejos que las hace saltar a las dos hasta que se separan del todo. Jazmín la mira con una sonrisa a medias pero totalmente perdida. Le da miedo, a Florencia, saber que de alguna manera tiene el poder de poner esa sonrisa en la cara de Jazmín. No sabe si puede hacerse cargo, no del todo, y no todavía. Jazmín parece sentirlo, como de alguna manera siempre lo siente, porque la toma de la mano con cuidado.

“Yo también te quiero”, le dice otra vez.

Y después se quedan allí, todavía enredadas y con las respiraciones agitadas y con mil preguntas que ya comenzaron a responder.


	7. Siete

_“No, es que de verdad, no entiendo porqué me estas preguntando todo esto, explicame”._

_“No, no es que desconfíe de vos, ¿no? pero solamente quiero como aclarar las cosas como fueron”._

_“¿Pero aclarar qué? No entiendo, Flor”._

_“Bueno, ¿viste que a mi me tocaba, eh, cuidar el bolso ayer? ¿Viste que yo me fui? Y después cuando volví… en el bolso había cien mil dólares y faltaban cinco mil”._

_“¿Vos me estás…? ¿Estás desconfiando demi?”_

_“No, no no, no”._

_“¿Me estás acusando a mide haber robado esa plata, Flor?”_

_“No, no, no, no, no, no, no te estoy acusando, solamente quiero saber que capaz vos viste algo?”_

_“No, no soy boluda, me lo estás diciendo porque pensas que yo robe…”_

_“No, no, no, Jazmín, era para saber si vos sabías…”_

 

 

Jazmín no lo puede creer.

Se tomó su tiempo para ir al vestuario y tratar de calmarse, pero ahora, casi una hora después y mientras prepara una habitación (lo cual no es una tarea que le corresponda, para nada, pero prefirió eso a tener que seguir dando vueltas por la cocina), se da cuenta que sigue con el enojo intacto.

Por el momento, se conforma con desquitar un poco de ese enojo en una de las almohadas de la habitación. No le entra en la cabeza, no en realidad, que Flor pudiera pensar que ella sería capaz de algo así. Y si no es que lo piensa, entonces no puede entender tampoco que lo haya dejado implícito, como esperando que ella le confirme que no, no se había robado esos dólares.

No recuerda nunca haber estado así de enojada con Florencia. Está algo desacostumbrada a lidiar con ello, entonces, pero piensa que no viéndola por un par de días es un buen comienzo. Claro, sabe que eso es casi imposible. Como si el universo quisiera demostrarle exactamente cuan imposible eso es, Jazmín escucha el ruido de la llave electrónica que le da paso luego a la entrada de Flor.

Deja escapar una bocanada de aire molesta, porque no tiene ganas, de verdad que no. Flor entra con decisión, pero luego se detiene de golpe. Jazmín ve casi en cámara lenta como su cuerpo se encoje, retrayéndose en sí misma. Jazmín desearía no ser tan débil, no sentir su cuerpo pedirle a gritos que se acerque a Flor y la de un abrazo, una palanra de aliento, una caricia.

Sigue con lo suyo, terminando de hacer la cama. “Hmm”. La escucha a Flor y se detiene, pero sigue dándole la espalda. “¿Podemos hablar?”

“No”, responde, tajante. “No quiero hablar con vos ahora”, le dice, aunque la voz le sale un cuarto menos de dura de lo que querría.

“Hmm. Jaz, yo no quise…”

“Flor, de verdad. No quiero hablar ahora. Estoy re caliente”, le dice, porque es la verdad.

Flor deja de hablar, pero no se mueve. Se queda allí y la mira mientras Jazmín termina con la cama. Es frustrante, sentirla observar cada uno de sus movimientos con tanta precisión. Es frustrante porque a Jazmín le encanta cuando Flor le presta atención, cuando la mira, cuando casi pareciera que…se la quiere comer con la mirada.

Pero está tan enojada que no puede disfrutar de eso, no en ese momento. Y también le enoja eso, de toda la situación. “Flor, por favor, dejame terminar tranquila”, le pide.

“No me voy a ir hasta que hablemos”, le responde Flor casi desafiante, y a Jazmín eso le termina de colmar la paciencia.

Soltando las sábanas que acaba de limpiar para que caigan en el piso, Jazmín se permite también mostrarse desafiante. “Si no te vas, entonces me voy a ir yo”, le dice y comienza a caminar. Flor se mueve tan rápido que Jazmín ni se da cuenta, pero de un momento a otro está justo enfrente suyo, cortándole el paso. Y muy cerca.

Parpadea muy fuerte mientras busca la mirada que Jazmín está evitando darle. Amaga a tocarla, pero no lo hace. “Si yo te pierdo a vos te juro que me muero”, le dice. Y a Jazmín la enoja más. Porque no tiene derecho a tener ese poder sobre ella y aun así lo tiene. Porque Jazmín sabe, completamente y sin dudas, que no debería de serle tan fácil. Que Flor la lastimó y ahora tiene que cargar con eso.

Y sin embargo se permite mirarla a los ojos y siente que sí, le es tan fácil. “No puedo imaginar ningún mundo en donde vos no seas parte de mi vida”, agrega. Y a Jazmín le dan tantas ganas de comerle la boca…que lo hace.

Le parte la boca de un beso aun cuando sabe que no debería, que no es el momento. Atrapa sus labios con los de Flor con una ferocidad que es una mezcla de enojo y total y completa devoción. No la siente dudar ni un segundo antes de sentir los brazos de Flor alrededor de su cuello acercándolas más.

No es como se imagino su primer beso con Flor. Porque si, desde hace ya un tiempo que eso es algo que Jazmín se permite imaginar, su primer beso con Flor. Está en todo lo que hacen con esa doble intención que las tiene siempre a un fuego lento que hoy no existe. Porque hoy arden.

Flor la besa con una pasión que lasva a terminar arrasando, abriendo la boca para probarla del todo. La lengua de Flor tiene el gusto a los merengues que Jazmín estaba preparando y por un segundo Jazmín quiere acordarse de que esta enojada y que es valido. Pero entonces Flor la muerde con fuerza y luego la besa tan desprolijo que termina dejándole besos mojados en la pera.

Jazmín la envuelve entre sus brazos y puede sentir cada curva del cuerpo de Flor contra el suyo. El movimiento la premia con un gemido obsceno de Flor que debería traerla a la realidad, pero lo único que hace es que Jazmín de varios pasos para atrás, hasta que sus piernas chocan con la cama recién hecha.

Jazmín va a parar, y hasta se pone diez segundos en su cabeza para disfrutar del beso un rato más y terminarlo, pero lo que termina haciendo es sentarse en la cama y atrayendo a Flor con ella, quien ubica una pierna a cada lado de la cintura de Jazmín y se deja caer sobre su falta. “Perdoname”, le dice Flor contra los labios y Jazmín no sabe bien que decir.

Entonces la besa con más fuerza y sabe que no es una solución, ni una respuesta, pero es eso que desde hace tanto quieren hacer y Jazmín no puede para. Se aleja de la boca de Flor para dejarle besos en el cuello, y ahí duda por un segundo hasta que siente a Flor tomarla de la nuca para acercarla aún más. Flor tiene la piel caliente y Jazmín vuelve a perder toda la concentración cuando la escucha gemir.

Se vuelven a besar y entonces Flor presiona contra ella hasta que las dos quedan tendidas en la cama.  Una mano de Jazmín encuentra la piel suave de la espalda baja de Flor y entonces sabe que esto no puede pasar. No así.  “Esperá”, dice contra los labios de Flor, quien se encargó de sacar la chaqueta de adentro del pantalón con tanta rapidez que Jazmín ni se había dado cuenta. “Flor”, vuelve a decir y entonces la chica se aleja de ella con cierta brusquedad y Jazmín puede ver en sus ojos que está avergonzada. “Escuchame, escuchame”, le dice, y no entiende como cambiaron los roles con tanta rapidez.

Flor se para de la cama con rapidez y no la mira. No se va, pero no la mira. “Vos no te das una idea…” empieza, pero no sabe si debe o no decir eso ahora. “No te das una idea de las ganas que yo tengo de estar con vos. De verdad no te das una idea”, dice y Flor se da vuelta, pero sigue mirando el piso.

“No me tenés que decir nada”, la corta Flor.

“Ya sé. Yo me muero por estar con vos. Pero no así. yo enojada, vos culpable…”

“No es por eso…”

“No quiero que sientas que tenés que compensar nada”.

“¿Vos te crees que yo voy a venir acá y estar _hmm_ dispuesta _hmm_ a estar con vos, así, para compensar algo? Yo…yo también quiero que esto pase”.

“¿Así? ¿Ahora? ¿Acá querés que pase? ¿Después de lo que pasó hace un rato?”

Flor la mira, ahora sí, y vuelven a formar entre ellas ese campo magnético que Jazmín piensa podría absorber cada cosa que se les acercara. “No”, le contesta.

“Yo tampoco”, coincide. “Me duele lo que me dijiste hoy”.

“Ya sé, Jaz, y yo me quiero morir”, le dice Flor y Jazmín se da cuenta de los agitadasque están las dos.

“Ya sé también”, le aclara. “Mira, hagamos así. ¿Por qué no nos juntamos mañana a desayunar? Dejamos que pase un poquito de tiempo y nos juntamos y hablamos de lo que pasó hace un rato y de lo que pasó recién, si querés. Podemos ir a algún lugar o si queres venir a mi casa…”

“Voy a tu casa, si”, le dice Flor, rápido y asintiendo con la cabeza.

“Bueno”.

“Bueno”.

Se quedan en silencio, después, mirándose y con esa rara sensación en el aire. “Yo tendría que terminar la habitación…”

“Yo me voy, si”, le dice Flor y comienza a hacerlo. Cuando llega a la puerta se frena, y Jazmín siente la duda recorrerle los músculos de la espalda. “De verdad me quiero morir con lo que te dije hoy”.

Jazmín asiente, pero no dice más nada. Comparten una mirada por algunos segundos, y después, Flor sale de la habitación. Y mañana será mañana.


	8. Ocho

_“Que…que hermoso que cantas. Que linda vos que tenés, Jaz”._

_“¿Esta es la canción que no te acordabas?”_

_“Si, era esa”._

_“Bueno”._

_“¿Eso significa que, que me perdonaste?”_

_“Esto significa que no puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada con vos_

_“Gracias. Gracias”._

_“Que bueno que te haya gustado”._

 

 

De repente, la emoción que siente es demasiada. No recuerda nunca que nadie le haya hecho un regalo tan hermoso como el que le acaba de obsequiar Jazmín. Habla de Flor, habla de Jazmín, habla de eso que tienen que es tan especial y tan diferente a todo lo que Florencia haya vivido antes. Respira hondo y se deja caer en el banco del piano, justo al lado de Jazmín. Con la mano en el pecho trata de no sentirse así de agitada mientras el calor del cuerpo de Jazmín empieza a pegársele más.

“Que lindo”, vuelve a decir, con la cabeza algo liviana. Se siente así, muy liviana y a la vez anclada a ese momento. Hasta aquí ha hecho un papel más o menos decente en cuanto a engañarse se trata. Sabe muy bien, lo sabe en los huesos, que eso se termina hoy. Que nunca más va a poder mirarse al espejo y pensar que esto que le pasa con Jazmín se va a pasar, que es temporario, que no la consume desde adentro.

Porque no se va a pasar, ni es temporario, y sí la consume desde adentro.

Deja escapar el aire que piensa atrapó en sus pulmones tres millones de horas atrás. La mira a Jazmín quien todavía mantiene la misma sonrisa suave en la cara, con las mejillas algo coloradas y los ojos chinitos. “Que lindo”, deja escapar por vez número cien. Y la epifanía tal vez la golpeó con más tranquilidad que la esperada, porque envuelta todavía entre la melodía suave que no podrá a olvidar jamás, vuelve a hablarle a Jazmín.

“Que linda”, dice ahora. “Que sos”, agrega, y las palabras salen atropellándose de su boca, pero salen. Jazmín la mira algo sorprendida, pero Flor sabe que está tratando de no mostrar sus cartas. “Sos muy linda”, trata otra vez, sintiendo la voz más tranquila, más estable.

“Vos sos linda”, le dice Jazmín y Flor cree que se ve rendida. No entiende bien el porqué, pero todo en Jazmín se ve suave y entregado.

“Bueno, gracias”, le responde mientras trata de ganar algo de tiempo. “Nunca me imagine que tenías una voz tan hermosa. Todo lo que haces te sale bien, ¿no?”

Jazmín deja escapar una risa chiquita, controlada, pero mueve la cabeza en la manera exacta que Flor sabe la mueve cuando está avergonzada. Cuando sus miradas vuelven a coincidir, sin embargo, todo en Jazmín cambia. Se acerca a ella, apenas, casi imperceptible y, cuando vuelve a hablar, la voz le sale bajita. “No sé, me tendrás que ir diciendo vos a medida que lo vayas descubriendo”.

Las palabras de Jazmín congelan el momento en ese instante. A Flor le sube un calor en la nuca que le es casi insoportable. Es insoportable porque le quema, fuerte, en todo el cuerpo, y porque sabe que hay una sola manera de calmarlo, pero no cree que esté lista para eso. Sería saltearse unos cuantos pasos.

“Bueno”, le responde, porque Florencia acepta el desafío.

Jazmín vuelve a sonreírle, satisfecha. Después sus ojos se pasean por sus labios, pero es por un instante, y si Florencia no estuviera consciente de cada movimiento de Jazmín, entonces ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta. Por unos segundo, Flor se regodea en la sensación de sentirse deseada por Jazmín. Tampoco vale ahora fingir que no sabe que eso le pasa a Jazmín. Porque lo sabe y lo siente.

Se permite a ella misma también recorrer a Jazmín sin pudor, prestando detalle a cada cosita de su cara hasta que puede parar en sus labios. Jazmín saca la lengua apenas para mojarse el labio inferior y Flor siente que ya perdió. “Gracias por esto, Jaz”, dice, en un susurro y sorprendida por lo firme de su voz.

“De nada”, responde Jazmín y se acerca aun más a ella. La mano de Flor que está apoyada en el banquito de golpe se siente envuelta por la de Jazmín. Sus rodillas se están tocando. Con su mano libre, Jazmín acaricia su mejilla y Flor no puede hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos.

“No tengo miedo”, le dice a Jazmín, y no importa que no sea del todo verdad, porque es como Flor se quiere sentir y eso vale todo.

“Yo tampoco”, le responde Jazmín.

Y entonces las dos se mueven al mismo tiempo, como en el aire, le parece a Flor, y en un momento robado sus labios se están tocando en un beso suave que dura tan solo un par de segundos. Comparten un respiro entre las dos cuando se separan, e inmediatamente vuelven a buscarse, chocando sus labios con la misma suavidad pero con algo más de urgencia.

Flor suelta sus manos de Jazmín para poder agarrarla de los hombros, aunque la presión que ejerce es mínima. La besa con cuidado, como si fuera su primera vez, porque lo es, de alguna manera, y Flor quiere sobre todo hacerlo bien. Acaricia labio contra labio, succionando con delicadeza el labio inferior de Jazmín con los suyos.

A Jazmín eso la alienta, porque cuando Flor la suelta, la vuelve a buscar con un poco más de fuerza, abriendo la boca un poquito más para que su lengua toque apenas el labio superior de Flor. Es lindo e intoxicante, entonces Flor la imita hasta que se están besando con un poquito más de calor entre ellas, con un poquito más de abandono.

Entonces Flor se acuerda de lo que le dijo Jazmín hace unos minutos atrás. “Esto también lo haces hermoso”, le dice contra los labios, apenas despegándose de ellos, manteniendo entre ellas todo el calor. Jazmín se ríe apenas, y también vibra contra Flor. Y entonces las dos se están riendo y están algo avergonzadas, pero no arrepentidas. O por lo menos, Flor sabe que no lo está.

Apoya su frente contra la de Jazmín y le toca la cara con delicadeza, probándola con las yemas de sus dedos. “¿Y ahora qué?” le pregunta, tratando de mantener esa valentía que la llevó hasta acá.

“Ahora…” empieza Jazmín, y Flor asiente, Flor la escucha y, sobre todo, Flor la quiere. Mucho, mucho, mucho.


End file.
